Ice on Fire
by fortheloveofawerewolf
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a champion figure skater. Peeta Mellark is a makeup artist. Their paths cross at the Snow skating competition. AU. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Everdeen?"

"What is it, Effie?" I sighed. This is the worst part about being a competitive skater. The whole competing part.

"Your crew is here to get you all ready for your free skate."

"New ones? What happened to Flavius and-"

"Flavius was unable to leave his family at the time, something about his wife. Your new crew is just two, hair and makeup, and nails."

"Two? Okay, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be, let's get this over with."

"Alright I'll send them in. No biting!"

"That was only one time!"

"No biting!" Effie repeated as she strutted out, her feathery outfit making her look like she's an exotic bird. A few seconds later, two people came in.

"Hi, I'm Delly, this is my partner, Peeta. We'll be getting you ready!"

Delly. What kind of a name is that? And Peeta? Seriously, where are these people from?

"Hi, Delly and Peeta." I leaned around the bubbly blonde in front of me to see her companion, who was also blonde and looked like he could be her brother. He seemed shy.

"Let's get started!"

She opened up a gigantic bag with all sorts of tools, polishes and creams that she proceeded to examine as if selecting a weapon of choice.

Peeta smiled softly at me before going behind me and running his fingers through my hair to decide a course of action. Stylists have done this hundreds of times to me. But it feels more sensual when Peeta does it. Maybe because he's an attractive young guy and doesn't have orange corkscrews dancing around his head.

"What is your free skate style?" Delly held her perfectly manicured nail to her chin, looking at me curiously.

"It's kinda... Peppy, but more like intense energy. I don't know how to describe it, I don't talk, I skate." I explained in a huff. I hate talking.

"This is your costume, I assume then?"

I look down at the skimpy red-orange leotard with the shimmering fringe. It's beautiful, Cinna did a great job. Still, I would rather skate in my warm-up clothes.

"Yeah."

"Excellent, we'll go with a girl-on-fire theme then!" This girl's energy is something else. It would be annoying but she's so infectious. Peeta still hasn't said anything from behind me, where he's setting up his tools and accessories. Every now and then he'll run his fingers through my hair again, I guess to see what kind of hairstyle it will hold. I personally don't see the point in hairstyles. Typically, figure skaters pull their hair back tight against their skulls and put a scrunchie in it or something. But this particular competition calls for a full makeover, full on glam for the show. Mr. Snow, the CEO of the company that puts it on, loves a good show, and it's his decision to make. It isn't costing me anything to have the extra help, so I have nothing to complain about.

Delly worked quietly, channeling her energy into her work, already halfway done with trimming and buffing my nails. Peeta was styling my hair gently, and sometimes I forgot he was behind me, he was so soft. Some hair stylists make me yell when they pull too hard. I might have to keep Peeta around. Depends on what the finished product looks like.

Silence is always preferable to me, so I made no attempts at conversation. Delly was so wrapped up in her work that nothing but my hands held her attention. And Peeta just doesn't talk I guess. I wonder if he doesn't speak English or something.

"Are these highlights natural?" I almost jumped hearing his smooth voice behind me a few minutes later.

"Wha-um no. Well, naturally enhanced I guess. I didn't dye my hair but I used some kind of product to put them there... But it was natural I think." I should stop talking.

"They look great." He sounded like he had bobby pins or something in his mouth.

"Uh-thanks."

He was quiet for awhile. Then he told me to close my eyes as he sprayed all around my head to keep the hairdo in place. When he stepped back, I shook my head roughly to test it's lasting powers. I didn't move and I smiled.

"Do you want to check it before I do your makeup?"

"Yeah." He held a mirror behind me and handed me another so I could see the back of my head.

"Wow... Looks great, I can't believe it doesn't move."

He chuckled softly, reaching out to take the mirror back.

"Well that's my job..."

I watched as he started sticking his brushes, combs and other tools into the bag. He swung that off the table and replaced it with another, with makeup. I internally groaned. I hate makeup and all the stickiness it brings.

Without disturbing Delly, Peeta turned me a little so my face was in the light and perched himself on a stool in front of me. I inhaled sharply at the proximity, he was less than eight inches from my face. I didn't notice how cute he is. He has gigantic blue eyes, with a tiny bit of silver eyeshadow on his lids, making the blue look even brighter. His hands reached back subconsciously to tighten the curly ponytail at the nape of his neck. His straight nose was peppered with freckles and his lips were pursed thoughtfully as he regarded my face.

Those lips look so kissable.

What?

Katniss, quit fantasizing about your freakin makeup artist of all people.

"What piece are you skating to?"

I blinked once to clear my thoughts.

"Eh-Carmen." I mumbled out automatically.

"Such a classic." He smiled.

He dabbed his brush into the foundation on the back of his hand, the olive tone several shades darker than his own fair skin.

It's quite unnerving, the way he looks at my face. I feel like he can see right through my skin and bones and into my very soul.

I kinda like it.

As he was adding some "fierce contours" as he called them, he had me suck in my cheeks to find my cheekbones. I felt ridiculous, like a fish and we both ended up giggling when I moved my lips in a fish imitation. Then he started working on my eyes and I had to close them. I really wish I could watch, I'm sure it's fascinating to watch the intensity of his gaze as his talented hands wield his brushes. But every now and then, he would have me open to check the effect.

"Katniss?"

My eyes flew open at the sound of my name.

"What?"

"Were you daydreaming? I asked you to open your eyes a few times..."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah... I was... Going over my routine..."

"Mm. Okay, close." He seemed distracted as he kept on going, mostly silent but an occasional mutter of frustration when he could find the right color in the jumble of eyeliners and mascaras in his black hole of a bag.

"I assume you're used to false lashes?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It's fine if you want to put some on. It won't bother me."

"Well your natural lashes are lovely by themselves." I blushed. "But I was thinking something a little... Different..." He rummaged through a small compartment. "These." I took the case from him to examine the lashes. They were longest between the outer corner and the middle, and the base had red gems embedded in it. The hairs started a deep red blooming from the gems and went through orange into a sort of yellow gold. They really looked like fire meets precious materials. They were, admittedly, super cool.

"You like them?"

"Yeah... They're beautiful."

"Okay, I'll put them on you." He pulled out a tube of adhesive and applied it.

I looked at his knees so he could put them on me. The glue was slightly cold on my eyelids and the sensation clashed with the warmth of Peeta's pinky as he steadied his hand against my forehead.

"Look at me." My eyes lifted as he pressed gently to make sure they're secure. The tip of his tongue peeked out the corner of his mouth in an expression of concentration. He is seriously very cute.

"Those look so good on you."

I grinned as he reached for the mirror again.

I looked at his handiwork, slightly awestruck.

"Wow... It's so different from my usual guy. It's... So cool..." I tilted several directions to examine it.

"Glad you're happy with it. Some of my better work, really.." I looked at his lopsided smile, returning it with one of my own.

I looked at the hand that Delly was done with, entranced by the dimensional shades of red, orange and gold, matching the fire theme we apparently were going with.

"Did you guys plan this?"

"No, not really. We've known each other for a long time, worked together for several years, I guess by now we just think alike."

"Oh. Are you two..."

"Dating?" I nod. He laughs.

"We're practically related. No, we aren't together." I heave a sigh of relief, not realizing how obvious that made me.

"So... Um..." He lifts an eyebrow at me expectantly. "What got you into makeup?"

"I don't know. I've always loved art, and nobody hires artists anymore, so I figured, why not go into a field that people do need. And here I am."

"Huh. That's smart."

"Do you have a typical skater story?"

"A what?"

"You know, your mom dropped you on the rink as a baby, and it was just meant to be?" I laughed.

"No, I don't. I started pretty late. I was nine when I first started skating."

"Only in competition is nine late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you skate?"

He laughed, shaking his head.

"I would never intentionally put someone in the position of trying to teach me."

"What if I told you I could teach you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What if I told you I don't want to land on top of you?"

"What if I told you I won't let you fall?"

"What if I told you I literally can't skate?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"No, I mean it's impossible for me to learn."

He leaned down and pulled his pantleg up to reveal metal in the place of flesh.

"What..." I leaned down, touching it hesitantly, wondering if this was just a trick of makeup I'd seen so many people do. The cold surface told me all I needed to know.

"I was born with only one leg." He shrugged. "Skating is automatically out of the picture. I content myself with watching beautiful skaters like you." I blushed again.

"I'll bet I could still teach you. Skating is a lot like walking, but smoother."

He looked at me doubtfully.

"I promise I won't let you fall, okay? After the competition."

He sighed. "Okay."

"There! How do you like them Katniss?" Delly finally emerged from her bubble of concentration.

"I-they're beautiful, Delly."

"Peeta did such a good job on your hair and face! You look perfect!" I heard Peeta's quiet murmur of agreement and found myself blushing yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm having so much fun with this story! Glad you guys like it:)**

 **Leave me a review on your way out...**

"Congratulations, Katniss!" I caught over the cheers as I smiled and waved at the throng of people lining the way to the office that I'd been assigned to for the competition. I clutched my gold cup to my chest, feeling how real it is. I finally made my way back to my room, and managed to squeeze in before anyone else could follow me. I sighed and leaned against the door, jumping when I saw Haymitch, Effie, Delly and Peeta sitting around waiting for me. Effie hopped up and scurried over to me.

"Darling you did so well! I'm so proud of you, congratulations!"

Haymitch grinned at me from his seat, giving me a thumbs up and "nicely done, sweetheart." Delly and Peeta stood, giving me hugs and praise as well, and I smiled at each of them.

"We're here to help you get cleaned up before we go out and face... The Press." I could hear Delly's aversion to the media, and I couldn't help but share the sentiment. The media is very helpful for a short period of time, mostly just invasive.

"You did great, Katniss." Peeta smiled warmly at me and I blushed, thanking him again.

"Alright, we have a schedule to stick to, let's get moving!" Effie started to scribble on her clipboard, all business once more. I sighed, grabbing my street clothes and bag of cleansers and hairbrushes to get myself back to plain, ordinary Katniss. Delly followed, unzipping the back of my costume before I went behind the screen set up for me to change. The office has no closets or dressing areas, so I guess I should just be grateful they isn't make me dress in the open. But somehow, despite the height and dark fabric on the wooden frame, it felt less private than the rest of the room. I peeled off my costume and tossed it over the top if the screen as I pulled on my jeans and hoodie. I'm headed straight to my hotel, so I didn't bother grabbing a bra or underwear when I left this morning. I hardly ever wear either with my outfits, since straps and panty lines are not acceptable while performing. Thongs are not an acceptable alternative, there's barely anything there anyway. I emerged a few minutes later, noticing Effie left, probably to make sure the car was ready to pick us up and Delly had gone with her, since I didn't need to do anything else with my nails. Haymitch lounged behind the desk, with his feet propped up, watching replays on his tablet and making notes to himself for our next practice session. Peeta was rummaging through his bags pulling out products that I can only hope will remove my makeup.

"Peeta?"

"You ready to get all that off your face?" I nodded, and he sat me down in the chair I'd been in earlier.

"I guess we don't have time to teach you to skate after all." I noted as he carefully peeled off my eyelashes.

He shrugged.

"That's okay, I don't think I could get skates here anyway."

I agreed. He worked in silence, gently wiping off my makeup with a whole slew of different removers. I could never be a makeup artist or the simple reason that I'd never remember which bottle does what. He finally stepped back, making sure it was all off and I stared back, unsure of what was next.

"Okay, you're good. Do you want to leave your hair up or should I take it down for you?"

"Down, please." Despite the care Peeta seemed to put into not hurting me, the heaviness of the style was starting to give me a headache. I sighed gratefully as the last pins were out, and ran my fingers over my scalp, massaging the aching skin.

"Used to just a bun for competitions?" I laughed and affirmed. His hands replaced mine, untangling the waves and rubbing my skin. It felt so good...

"Okay kids, enough with whatever the heck that is, Effie's waiting with the car, lets go..." Haymitch swung his feet off the desk and pulled me up from the chair as Peeta shoved everything back in his bag. I snagged my own things on the way out the door, running my hand nervously through my hair as we joined reality.

I don't think I'll ever get used to so much publicity. With the Olympics coming up, I'm more popular than ever and it couldn't possibly be more unwelcome. Support is all very well and good, but it's not worth the hate that comes with it.

With Effie leading the way, we made it back to the hotel, where Delly and Peeta had a car coming to pick them up.

"Hey Peeta, you did a great job, I'd like you to come back for my next performance." I told him.

"I'd love to."

"Maybe we can get you on the ice them too." I smiled at him while he looked at me doubtfully.

"Yeah sure..."

I said goodbye to him and Delly as they tossed their bags into the trunk and sat in the backseat. Effie ushered my back to my room as they drove off.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"What was what?"

"That little thing between you and the boy."

"Peeta? Nothing happened, Haymitch."

"But would it have- no the question is, will it?"

"I-I don't know, I only met him today."

"Do you want something to happen with him?"

I bit my lip. Do I?

"Kinda? He's just... He's really cute, and I like him."

"Mhm. Well just don't let it distract you from doing your best in your competitions. If having him around messes you up, I'm sorry but he'll have to go until competition season is over."

"Okay. I won't let myself get distracted."

"Straighten that back leg!" Haymitch called from the other end of the ice.

"Lift, lift, you're weightless, gravity doesn't exist in your world." He skated up to me, lifting my leg a little higher. Just ten more minutes, then our session is over... Ten more...

"You gotta try more." I gave my last ounces of energy to end in a graceful position.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. There's only ten left on the clock, can we cut out for the day?"

"Yeah yeah. You're too beat for ten minutes to be helpful anyway. Go stretch." He skated behind me as I stepped off the rink. In his day, Haymitch was a champion skater himself. Unlike most, he was able to translate his skills into useful suggestions to coach younger skaters. He's been my coach from the very start of my competitive career. Effie came on as my manager shortly afterward, when Haymitch was too busy working with me to handle the more technical side of competing. They're my family, and I don't know what I'd do without them. I put my skate guards on and sat on the bench to unlace my skates.

"Oh Katniss, I have just wonderful news. There's another competition that just opened in the capital, it's for the most elite skaters, which of course means you! I'll enter you right away." I smiled halfheartedly. After tough practices like this, I really don't want to even think about competing. But after competitions, I wonder how I could see dislike them.

"Okay, Effie. Is everything set to go with Cinna on Tuesday?" I asked from against my legs, where my far pressed into my knees.

"Of course! I think a few new costumes will really freshen up your look." She offered her hand to hoist me up out of my position.

We left Haymitch to work on some new choreography he's trying out, and headed back to our apartment.

"So, Katniss. I hear you were rather taken with Peeta Mellark, your last makeup artist."

"Uh, yeah, he was really sweet."

"I got him again to do your makeup for the next exhibit."

"Thanks! Um, yeah, I-I thought he did a good job." Effie laughed lightly.

"Well, I agree with you. He did a fantastic job. You looked stunning." She pulled the elastic from the bottom of my braid and unentwined the strands of hair.

"From what I can see, he's a lovely young man. And he looked very interested in you as well, my dear."

I smiled, very uncomfortable talking about my feelings in general, but mainly just realizing I have feelings. It's entirely new and not at all unwelcome.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh... I can just tell. I recognize the looks he gives you from back when I was your age... Believe it or not, I actually did have a few suitors."

I laughed.

"I'm sure you did." Despite her current avant garde style, and fashion forward lifestyle, she's really an attractive woman, and it's no surprise that men saw it.

"So how did you end up with Haymitch?"

She sighed.

"Haymitch... Well, dear, he sort of snuck up on me. We did pairs skating for two seasons before I injured my spine, and he took up coaching, said he didn't want to slate without me. We were quite the couple, let me tell you. I couldn't stand him for the longest time, he was such a slob and constantly flirted. But I guess I got rather used to it, and eventually we realized we loved each other."

"You would never think you two would end up together."

"What can I say, Katniss, I have a thing for tall, dark and brooding."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Katniss." I jumped when I heard Peeta's smooth voice behind me.

"H-hi Peeta! Sorry, you scared me." I pressed my hand to my heart, as if I could steady it with my hand.

"Thanks for coming, were you able to get some skates?"

"Yeah, and I'm warning you again, this is a really bad idea..." I rolled my eyes, recalling the same sentiment expressed over texts when I asked him to meet me here.

"Where does your prosthetic start?"

"Here." He pointed just below his hip; his whole leg is fake.

"Let me help you with your skates." I knelt down in front of him looking up inquiringly when he didn't sit on the bench. He sighed and sat.

"Tell me if they're too tight. They should be snug but not bruise your ankle." I guess that would only be a problem with one ankle...

I laced up his skates and stuck my finger into the top to check the tightness.

"Kay, you're set to go!" I took his hands to help him up. "Relax Peeta, if you fall, it's just ice, it doesn't hurt that bad and you won't get a skinned knee like on concrete." He still looked nervous as I led him to the ice.

I let him grab the wall with one hand and kept his other hand in mine.

"Take a step now." I demonstrated and he slid his foot forward hesitantly.

"You need to pick your foot up." He let himself slide forward before gripping my hand tighter and carefully lifting his skate off the ice.

"Like that?" I laughed, patting his hand with my free one, hoping it would maybe clue him into the death grip he hand on mine.

"Just like that."

His hand remained tightly squeezing mine and I reminded him again, "I'm serious, Peeta, relax, you're doing fine." He took a deep breath and loosened his fingers a tiny bit. He continued to take small steps forward, gradually becoming used to the motion.

"How do you feel?"

"It's not so bad..." He chuckled breathlessly.

"See?"

We kept going for a few more minutes, coming back to the entrance of the rink.

"Time to let go of the wall now..." I grinned at him. His eyes grew wide.

"I'll pull you down."

"You'll be fine, Peeta."

"I don't want to injure you."

"I'll be fine, you won't hurt me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll move away if I think you're falling."

"Yeah, I'd rather fall than take the future gold medalist out of competition."

I laughed.

"That's very far in the future, Peeta. The Olympics aren't for two years."

He shrugged.

"You still have a shot at gold. Everybody says so." I smiled.

"You know what you need? You need to fall once to see its not that bad." Before he could process this, I gave his hand a little tug and he lurched forward with a yell. I slid back a little as his hands made contact with the ice. He didn't even fall, really, he has good balance.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
He sat down, huffing.

"And I'm supposed to let you drag me around the middle of the ice now?" He chuckled. "Um... How do I get up?" I laughed, reaching for his hand and digging my toe pick into the ice to keep myself in place. When he was standing again, he tightened his ponytail, straightened his jacket and set his face into a look of determination, reaching his hands for me.

"Kay, don't let me fall on you, got it?" I laughed again, nodding.

He started slowly, putting one foot in front of the other and not tearing his gaze from his skates. I smiled, skating backwards to steady him. Eventually, I let go of one hand and then the other, and he skated on his own for a few seconds before catching his fake leg's skate on some rough ice and fell forward. To keep my promise, I let him fall, coming back to him to make sure he was okay. He looked up at me with a huge boyish grin.

"I did it."

After we'd done a few more laps, Peeta aimed for the wall and hung on to stop himself, telling me,

"Can you do some of your routine for me? I haven't seen it other that on TV." I laughed.

"It looks the same on TV as it does in real life, Peeta."

"Well it's the same routine, but it doesn't look the same."

"Okay, sure. I wish I had some music though." I skated in a big circle, closing in on the center of the ice. Something started playing, and I glanced over my shoulder at Peeta. He had his glove in his teeth and his phone out, pointing the speakers in my direction. He nodded, grinning at me.

I took my position, catching the beat before taking off to do my favorite routine. It wasn't too difficult of a routine, since I hadn't warmed up properly, but it still looked cool with all the turns, spins and spirals. I didn't want to risk a jump, since those could so easily go wrong without proper warmup. When I was done, Peeta clapped enthusiastically.

"You're a shoe-in for gold!"

"Why thank you," I curtsied making my way back over to him. "Want to go some more?"

"I think I should probably get off the ice, my leg is starting to freeze up. Can I get you some lunch?" This sounded suspiciously like a date, but I'm not complaining.

"Sure, we can go to that new sandwich shop around the corner. I hear their chowder is to die for."

"Chowder it is then, m'lady." He offered his elbow and I took it, grinning. He stuck close to the wall as we went back to the opening of the rink, but his steps were smoother than they were earlier.

"You're getting the hang of this."

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad you talked me into it. Wasn't such a bad idea after all."

I helped him get his skates off and shoved mine into my bag to take with me. We headed out to his car; Haymitch had dropped me off this morning so mine was back at my place.

"When's your next performance?"

"In a couple of weeks, I think. I usually let Effie work all that out."

"You live with them, don't you? Haymitch and Effie?"

"Yeah, they're kinda like my mom and dad."

"That must be interesting, they're both quite the characters.'

"Mhm, Haymitch keeps me grounded but Effie keeps me in line. It works pretty well, really." I was glad that he didn't ask about my biological family. I don't think I'll ever be able to discuss that.

"Haymitch is a crack up, he kept shouting at our screen the other day, like you could hear him. And when you would nail the landing, he would shout 'That's my girl!' right in my ear and smack my shoulder." He chuckled. I laughed, nodding.

"Yeah, he's done that for years. I always advise people to give him four feet of empty space so that they don't come away deaf and bruised."

"Fortunately, Effie intervened about halfway through the piece, but I wasn't really sure what to do..." I laughed.

"With Haymitch it's always a gamble, if you let him, he might get annoyed that you're being a pushover, but if you fight back, he might get mad that you're disrespecting him. It's fun though, eventually you learn to gauge his reactions for the best response." I took a bite of my chowder, deciding I should have shut up a couple minutes ago, since it's getting cold. We talked about where we would like to vacation out of anywhere in the world, and decided that on a break sometime, we should go to the mountains in Colorado and find a cabin to hang out at with a few friends. We finished our soup talking about the summer Olympics, and the waiter came and interrupted our conversation about sushi.

"Can I get you two some dessert?" I looked at Peeta.

"Yeah, I think so."


	4. Chapter 4

"That's not how you do it, Katniss..."

"Shut up, Peeta, life is about trying new things."

"But... okay, whatever..." I stubbornly continued in my terrible try at contouring, and Peeta sat on my bed watching me. "You realize you have a makeup artist right here?" He pressed.

"Peeta..."

"Okay, nevermind." He held his hands up in surrender. "This is just really painful to watch."

"Uh huh, I'd like to see you contour your own face." I challenged him. Doing someone else's makeup is way easier than your own. All he does is smear silver on his eyes.

"I've actually done that before." I tossed him the cream bronzer I was using.

"Then go ahead, show me."

"You know, contouring is different for guys than for girls."

"I don't care, I just want you to see how much harder it is to do your own makeup."

"It's a lot easier, Katniss, really. You just won't let me show you how." He chuckled, picking up a mirror to start. "This is way too dark for me." He snorted, looking around for something lighter.

I sat cross-legged on my bed facing him, somewhat mesmerized by his skilled hands using cream and powder products to create shadows.

"It's really not that hard..." He interrupted the silence.

"Not when you're a fancy makeup artist." I grumbled, flopping backwards in defeat. He seemed satisfied with the results, handing me back my mirror.

"I may not be able to spin on ice skates, but I can contour." He grabbed a wipe from my dresser, gesturing for me to lean close so he could fix my messy smudges. He gently cupped my face in one hand while he removed any traces of makeup. With his face so close, I couldn't really look anywhere but his eyes, big and blue and trained on mine. His hand stilled mid-swipe beneath my eyes. I blinked, and he shook his head a little, focusing again on what he was doing. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"You have great skin." He remarked softly. I snorted, he was obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

"Honey masks are my best friend."

"Thanks for the tip." He smiled. I feel like his fingers are taking more time than necessary brushing over my cheeks. When his thumb resting on my lower lip to balance his hand, he pulled it away like he hand been burned. I noticed his blush creeping up his neck and how his eyes focused on my forehead instead of my eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled so quietly, I'm not positive he said it. In the next five minutes, his gaze dropped more and more frequently down to my lips, lingering there before he would catch himself.

"Just kiss me, Peeta." I whispered before I lost my nerve. His eyes widened for a second, examining mine to see if I was serious. I leaned closer, and his hand wrapped around the back of my neck. Our eyes closed and our lips met.

After too little time, he drew back again, watching me closely. I smiled, not knowing what to say, reaching up to brush my fingers through his hair. I've wanted to do that for so long, especially when he wears it down. It just brushes his shoulders, and it's so wonderfully curly and soft. He smiles back at me as I play with one curl, only meeting my eyes for a second longer before he looked down. His cheeks were tinged with pink. I never really thought about how

cute Peeta is. I rested my hand in his hair, bringing up the other to touch the skin beneath his eyes.

"You have freckles." I said softly. He laughed.

"Yeah."

"That's really cute." His eyebrows went up, his lips twitching up into a smile.

"Really? Freckles?"

I nod, scooting closer to him so I could wrap my arms around his waist and lean against his chest. His heart beat steadily against my ear, although a little fast. We stayed that way for several minutes, and gradually the thumps from his chest slowed to a normal pace.

I didn't know what to do now, I don't know what to say or anything, so I left the words up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't necessarily awkward. I didn't feel like anything was weird or different between us. But the silence was definitely uncomfortable.

Especially when I heard a deep masculine ahem from the direction of the door.

"H-haymitch?" I stammered, whipping my head up and scooting out of Peeta's space.

"Do you need something?" I managed to get out. Haymitch looked at Peeta, one eyebrow raised. He was obviously looking to see what the boy has to say for himself. For once, however, Peeta didn't speak up.

"What's the matter, boy? Katniss got your tongue?" Haymitch snorted at his crass joke.

"Haymitch.." I growled, scowling at him. He smirked.

"Mellark?" Peeta stood, clearing his throat.

"Hi Haymitch, is anything wrong?" Haymitch blinked, his eyes squinting at Peeta, assessing him. I guess he was satisfied with what he saw, because he waved his hand around, mumbling something that sounded like "carry on, use protection." I felt a blush overtaking me.

"He doesn't like me." Peeta chuckled softly.

"Nah, he doesn't like anyone." I say dismissively. I grabbed my makeup together, shoving it into a large tub that I slide under my sink. I ignored Peeta's cringe at my disregard for order and safety. I passed him on my way to my dresser, rummaging through for an acceptable outfit for the dinner party we were going to as a celebration for my win at Snow's. I decided a shimmery low-cut halter-neck would look good with some designer (courtesy of Effie) dark wash skinnies. I peeled off my socks, shooting the each rumpled one into my hamper with little effort. Peeta grinned and clapped slowly.

"Pretty good shot." I smirked, glad he hadn't added "for a girl" onto the end of that.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me." I smirked, swiping my clothes from the dresser and closing my bathroom door behind me. I heard Peeta sit back down on my bed, followed by the clicks of his phone keyboard as he typed. I examined the finished effect in the full length mirror facing me. I reached for the zipper between my shoulder blades, grunted when my fingers didn't make contact with it. Stupid zippers.

"Peeta?" He got up, coming over to the door.

"Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes, snorting softly.

"No, I accidentally fell into the bathtub." I said sarcastically. I heard his soft laugh.

"What do you need?"

"Can you zip me?" I asked, holding my top up above my chest and turning so he could see the unzipped portion of my top.

"Sure." He said, putting one hand on my back to keep the top in place while he pulled the zipper closed. When he finished, his arms came around my waist, and I felt his lips against my throat.

"All set. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Can you do my face please?" I begged, looking at myself in the mirror and not pleased with the reflection.

"Of course."

I'm never prepared for the way he looks at me whenever he does my makeup. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

He always frowns in concentration, watching his hands work intently. This time, a soft blush creeped onto his cheeks as he painted my lips with a light peach color. I couldn't help but notice the way he beamed at me when he finished.

"All done." He said, patting my cheek and standing. I smiled, grabbing the stupid clutch Effie made me bring and the black blazer that always made me feel like a lawyer.

"You ready to hit the city?" He asked, grinning. I groaned.

"The sooner we start, the sooner it's over." We left my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I just updated this, but I'm a sporadic person, what the hey :P  
Please leave me a review, I would love to hear what you guys think about this story! Follow/fave all that jazz

* * *

"That wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be." I chuckle as I pass through the doorway to our

"Is that your way of saying you almost enjoyed yourself, little miss I-don't-do-parties?" Peeta asked, raising his eyebrows at me. I smirked, nodding.

"Say your goodbyes and be on your way, boy, this girl needs some rest before we get back to work tomorrow." Haymitch shouted from the next room over. I rolled my eyes and tossed my clutch and jacket into the nearest chair.

"I'm glad you asked me to be your plus one." As he spoke, he tucked errant strands of hair behind my ears. "I've never been to one of those fancy 'good job you skated well' parties. It's quite the experience." I laughed.

"Well, I've been to far too many, and after awhile, the thrill wears off."

"I can definitely see how that can happen. Well, Haymitch is right, I should get going. It's pretty late. I'll talk to you later, okay? Get some sleep." I nodded, stifling an ill-timed yawn. He opened his arms and I walked gratefully into them. I yawned again, laying my head against his chest.

"You give good hugs." I mumbled, smiling when his chest rumbled with his soft laugh.

"Thank you, I've worked very hard on that." He smooched the top of my head and released me, turning me into the hands of Effie, who'd just walked in.

"Thank you for escorting her, Peeta, it gave me great peace of mind that she wasn't alone."

"It was my pleasure, really. Take care, Effie, goodnight Katniss." He kissed my cheekbone and left. When I caught sight of Effie's look, a blush rose to my cheeks.

"What?"

"You two get along pretty well, it seems." Her eyes crinkled up at the corners, reminding me of how my mother's used to whenever I would sing.

"He's easy to get along with."

"You like him?" I nodded. "He's a good guy, he'll take good care of you."

"Yeah, he is a good guy." I waved off her follow up questions, not really having the energy to deal with explaining myself tonight. She let me go until I'd almost gotten to my door.

"Peeta loves you too, by the way." I spun around to see if she was joking. She wasn't. I gaped after her for a minute before my mouth formulated a response.

"Peeta loves me like I love bricks."

"He does. You just can't see it, Katniss." I didn't respond this time as I closed myself in my bedroom, noticing how the air still smelled like him.

Do I love Peeta? He's on my mind a lot, and I think "this is something Peeta would like," "Peeta would be good at this," or more recently, "I wish Peeta could see how good this dress looks on me." I know that I like him a lot. I can't imagine how boring life would be if he didn't come back. Peeta brings a sparkle to my life that wasn't there before. Is that love?

"It's a little loud, I'm going outside." I shouted at Effie, handing her my champagne glass. I don't know where Peeta's gotten to, and the pulsing feeling in my head isn't going away. I weaved through the people mingling, the well-known skaters looking down their noses at the wealthy people who bought tickets to the evening to say they bumped elbows with celebrities.

I was stopped two or three times and congratulated on my win at Snow's. I smiled, thanking them politely, my manners that Effie had worked so hard with me on shining, and my cheerful mask impenetrable.

Eventually, I found my way to the door, foregoing my wrap and lifting the train of my light blue dress as I descended the stairs. I kicked off my heels, hissing as my cramped feet stretched and pressed against the cold flat concrete. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure nobody was watching. When I was sure I was alone, save the three staff men and valet, I took off over the grass towards the gazebo and swing I'd see from the balcony.

Once there, I put my shoes on the rail, hoisting myself up to sit next to them.

I breathed the cool air deeply. After spending nearly six hours in a packed space with all kinds of perfumes, smoke and colognes, the scents washed away leaving me only inhaling the pine wafting from the ring of trees surrounding the estate. I swung my feet in the empty space below me, smiling slightly as I thought of how childish I must look right now. Good thing there's no one around to see it.

After a long while, I hopped back down to the dirt, going to the swing and curling against the back of its long bench. The breeze made me sway gently back and forth. I didn't think about anything, I just let the ideas and colors and memories swirl around my head, sorting themselves out. I've always loved doing this, ever since I was little. It helped me clear my head. I don't know how long I sat there, but I jumped when I heard a gentle, smooth voice approaching. I opened my eyes, smiling when I saw Peeta.

"What are you doing out here?" I scooted my feet back a little so he could sit down. He pulled my ankles back into his lap as he made himself comfortable, resting his arms over my bare skin. I'm sure he knows how cold my legs are, and being surrounded by his warm body makes me smile.

"Thinking." I don't elaborate, knowing he won't press me if I want to keep something in my head.

"It's 1 o'clock. And freezing. You should come inside, Effie and Haymitch are saying their goodbyes." He placed his hand over my icy cold ankle, warming it with his touch. I'll never get used to his gentle caretaking. Which makes me ask aloud,

"Effie says you love me. Is she right?" Peeta froze, the hand he had been defrosting me with pausing before sliding around the bottom portion of my calf, spreading heat there too. His voice was just as soft as before when he asked,

"When did she tell you that?"

"The other day. I've been trying to see if she was right but either you don't or I really am blind." I played with the end of one of the locks of hair falling over my shoulder. I looked back up at him, cocking my head to the side. "You didn't answer me."

Peeta used his free hand to run through the curly hair he'd agree to leave down.

"This is not how I imagined this going at all. But yes." He looked into my eyes, "I am in love with you." I reached out to take his hand, and his lopsided smile made me feel warm despite the icy wind that circled us. His hand closed over mine, completely covering it.

I realized I still hadn't said anything, and he continued to watch me with that smile. I felt myself blush as I looked back down to the piece of hair still in my fingers. This one loves me, no, is _in_ love with me.

"I really love you a lot." I finally tell him, grinning when his face lit up.

"Then I guess now is an appropriate time to ask you to be my girlfriend?" The faint lights from behind us made his golden hair glow, and the cold night left him with rosy cheeks and bright eyes. He is a beautiful human being, and he's offering to be mine. I sit up straighter, leaning forward to capture his lips with mine. When I leaned back again, I pressed my forehead against his.

"That's a yes." I tell him. His smile consumes his whole face as I traced the line of his eyebrow, sweeping down to his jawline. His eyes close as my hands find their way into his hair, twirling a couple of locks around my fingers. I've always had stick-straight hair, so Peeta's soft curls were somewhat of a novelty to me. He scoots closer, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. My face finds its way to the crook of his neck, and he shivers a little when my cold nose touches him. I giggled, moving back a little mumbling an apology. He brings his hand up to put my head back where it was, before shifting to slide his arm behind my knees, picking me up. I squeaked in surprise, my hand grabbing his shoulder to make sure I wouldn't fall.

"I won't drop you," he chuckled. I loosened my grip a little.

"I know... reflexes."

"Where did you leave your shoes?" He asks, looking around on the ground for them. I pointed to the rail of the gazebo where they still sat. He led me inside, setting me down on one of the graceful benches, picking up my shoes and kneeling down to put them back on my feet.

"I feel like an actual Disney princess, with Prince Charming of the flowing hair." I giggled, feeling the champagne I'd had earlier start to flood my system. Peeta must have noticed the tiny slurs of my words, and he pulled off his jacket and tucked me inside it. I inhaled.

"S'warm and it smells like you. I'm never giving it back, Charming." He laughed, smiling up at me as he finished buckling my shoes and offered his hand to help me up.

"I never expected you to. Shall we, m'lady? Your pumpkin awaits." He kissed my knuckles as I took his hand.

"It's a carriage, not a pumpkin," I corrected him with a snort which in retrospect was very unladylike. Whatever, it's only the two of us.

"Oh, but my dear, you've missed your deadline, meaning your intricate lift has been likened once more to its original orange." I blinked a coupe times, trying to figure out what he meant.

"No Britishing, I've had too much champagne to come up with a good response." I scolded jokingly, leaning into his shoulder as we walked back to the noise.

"As you wish, Miss." He laughed right before we entered the double doors.

* * *

/dont forget to review/ *she said quietly*


	7. Epilogue

"Careful, don't hit my feet!" I curl my feet up to avoid the doorframe. Peeta laughs and angles himself away from it.

"What, after all this time you still don't trust me?" He jokes.

"I trust you... most of the time." We share another kiss and he sets me on the plush sofa in the main area of our suite.

"I didn't ever think this would happen." He confesses, as he turns his back to me to grab our bags and close the door. "I never saw myself married, especially not to a gold medalist!" I laugh, opening my arms for him to join me.

"I can't say I saw myself being a gold medalist in the first place, but I didn't think I would marry either. How age has changed us..." I trail off in mock-wistfulness. It's been six years since I first set eyes on a very quiet Peeta Mellark, and since then we've had our ins and outs, offs and ons, but for the most part, I can't say I regret anything that's happened. He laughs lightly in agreement.

"I can't believe how different everything is. I used to hate change, but in retrospect, it's been really good for both of us." I nod, leaning close to capture his lips again. I vividly remember the look in his eyes when I came out of the bride's room after the reception in my new burnt orange travel dress that Effie picked out for me. Despite her off-beat, avant garde style, she has incredible taste, especially on me. And of course, Peeta's favorite color is orange so he loved it all that much more. I was just glad that it was more comfortable than my wedding dress, which wasn't awful, but I was happy to take it off.

"You looked so radiant today." He reminds me, punctuating his words with tiny kisses on my jawline and throat. I peel off his hoodie so I can access his neck as well, tangling my hands in his still long hair. He knows how much I like it long, so now just brushes his shoulder blades in the back.

"You looked like you were about to burst." I giggle into the crook of his neck, and I can feel more than see his broad smile.

"I was about to burst, I'm surprised I lasted through the ceremony. But now I can do all the bursting I want." With that he tackles me down on the sofa and pins my arms above my head, both of us laughing like kids.

Of course, more beautiful things happened after that, but I think I'll keep all those luscious details to myself. ;)

Prince Charming and his Ice Princess lived happily ever after.

 **I'm so grateful for the response to this story, which has now come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as me (I get such a big kick out of re-reading stories I've written over a long period of time!) Please drop a review on your way out and tell me your thoughts on it! Check out my other Everlark AUs as well, I have a bunch more coming up soon too!**


End file.
